


Marriage

by EonWolf



Series: SidLink Week 2017 [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Link's there to comfort, M/M, Muzu's willing to try things out, Sidlink Week, Sidon just wants Muzu to understand, Tears, Zora armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonWolf/pseuds/EonWolf
Summary: SidLink Week Day 7: MarriageLike Mipha, Sidon prepares his armor.





	Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> This is the last work for SidLink Week! I'm so happy but I'm sad it's over!
> 
> Yes I realize that I've posted SidLink Week two months early but I swear it's for a good reason. I won't be around in June so I figured I'd do it early. *also I didn't realize it said June but it works in my favor so

Sidon stares upon his creation, eyes roaming over the sea of deep red and gold accents. The breastplate's scales were smooth to the touch but were no doubt strong and durable. His eyes linger a fraction longer, however, on the blue gem nestled in an intricate neck piece. Gold eyes warm at the sight.

The armor is small, in Sidon’s hands, but he knows that it will grant the amazing ability to breath under the water and swim at speeds that match his own. He just knows that Link will enjoy and benefit from the armor he has crafted.

Speaking of Link, just the simplest thoughts of him warms Sidon’s heart. Ever since the warrior had gifted him the amber earrings, Sidon knew that Link would one day become his mate. 

Not everyone agreed with him, however. Ever since Sidon had received the earrings, Muzu has be hounding him constantly about how he was ruining the sanction of the Zora culture by attempting to court with the Hylian. 

Sidon barely noticed his clenching fists until he felt the push of scales into his palms. Exhaling harshly, Sidon sets the armor down with the utmost care. The Prince didn’t usually get angry or irritated, but lately anything involving Muzu and the bad mouthing of his love pissed him off.

There was a chime that echoed through the Domain, signalling the coming of noon. Sidon’s heart stutters and he finds himself forgetting all about Muzu and anything negative.

Today was the day that he planned on presenting his armor to Link. It was habit that the two would meet every second week of the month unless busy with other pressing matters, in that case, a letter would be sent ASAP.

With a final shaky breath, Sidon snatched up the armor and placed it within the box he’d located the day before. This was his only chance. Sidon knew that if he didn’t do it today, then he would never gain enough courage to do it again.

Taking long strides, Sidon carries the parcel with him as he walks down long corridors before entering the center of the domain. Sidon stands at the base of Mipha’s statue as he waits for Link’s arrival. 

Sidon finds himself glancing up at his sister’s statue, “sister,” he mumbles, “please grant me your strength for I will need it.” His sister's stone eyes stare back hollowly, providing no answer for the seeking Zora.

“Prince Sidon-!”

The old, snapping voice makes Sidon tense as he swivels on his foot to face the elder Muzu. The old Zora is clearly upset, more than upset, if Sidon had to guess. The Prince steels himself, ready to face whatever the old goon had to say. He only wished it was fast so he could greet Link as he arrived. 

“Muzu…” Prince Sidon wears a fake smile, “What can I help you with today-?”

“Don’t try and act innocent with me you-you scoundrel!” The old Zora is furious, “I heard of your little plan from Neno! How dare you try and continue this courting! I thought I told you to seize these meetings! Don’t you understand that he killed Mipha? He will kill you as well!” Even saving the Domain couldn’t quell the prejudice that 

Muzu had for the Hylian, it seems.

Already Sidon can feel the headache coming on. Nothing would stop Muzu now that he’s gotten started. Once again the anger he felt before started to bubble up and he couldn’t help the snarl that ripped from his teeth.

“I am done, Muzu!” The outburst stops Muzu’s ranting and it causes everyone in the area to stop what they’re doing and watch with wide eyes at the angered man.  
Never before had Sidon rose his voice or looked remotely feral around his people. 

Sidon bares his razor teeth, “I’m done- nothing you say can stop me from courting the Champion. I am in love with him, Muzu, something I think you seem to be forgetting I can do. My sister died for him, for her people, for all of Hyrule! How are you going to sit here and degrade the memories I have left of her?”

The box in Sidon’s hands starts to cave in as the Prince’s claws clench down on them, “You hate him that much? You would rather me marry some whore of a princess who only wants access to the throne and would rather me dead? That’s all you’ve ever wanted, you don’t care…” 

The box is released from Sidon’s hold as he brings out the armor, silently displaying his plans to the elder.

The colour seemed to drain from the older Zora’s face as he realizes what the armor in Sidon’s hands represents. He looks about to faint when he spots the blue gem resting in the neck of the armor. Not only did Sidon wish to marry Link, but he also intended to gift him the Zora Sapphire, something not even King Dorephan gave to the late Queen.

Muzu was rendered speechless as Sidon breathed aggressively. For months now he’s wanted to put that elder in his place and now that he did, he’d been left frustrated  
and exhausted. Sidon’s shoulders quaked and his his eyes begun to sting as he let himself fall to his knees. 

Sidon’s voice waver’s, “do you not understand, Muzu? You are my mentor, my teacher, your approval means so much to me.” He’s gone from being extremely frustrated to being upset, not being able to hold his emotions back any longer. “For months you’ve preached that you dislike the Champion, even after I’ve shown you my intent to court him. Why couldn’t you just try and understand? Why can’t you be here for me if I’m left heartbroken? Why-why can’t you support me…?”

If anyone thought that SIdon’s show of emotion was weak and degrading for someone of his stature, they’d be wrong. The Zora people were very sensitive and caring, they took emotions seriously and, if anything, the Zora people would see Sidon stronger for this display. 

The only noise in the quiet Domain was the rush of the waterfalls and Sidon’s stifled crying. 

“I didn’t know you felt this way…”

Sidon snaps his head up, looking from the ground to the voice that spoke from the crowd. Standing among the crowding Zora was a Hylian wearing a blue tunic- Link.

He slowly approaches and Sidon is only slightly aware of how many eyes are watching Link and himself. Link falls to his knees next to the fallen Zora and cups Sidon’s face in his hands. He feels a fluttering nervousness in the pit of his stomach as he looks into Link’s eyes, searching for some sort of sign.

“Sidon…” everyone waits with bated breath, “you mean the world to me, don’t you understand? Don’t think for a minute that I would leave you heartbroken, Sidon.” 

Link wastes no time pressing his lips against Sidon’s, pulling him into a brief kiss. “I’m in love with you and will follow you even past my death if I must.” 

The tears he’s been holding back finally fall and he flings himself into Link’s arms, burying and sobbing into the blonde’s chest. Sidon mutters quite a few things under his breath, the most audible being; “I love you, I love you, I love you.” 

A single tear slips from Muzu’s eye as he turns away, a smile gracing his old features. “I guess I’ll just have to try for you, Sidon…”


End file.
